Beneath the Stars
by Gold Sparrow
Summary: Short stories about our favorite insane little girl and her band of makeshift heroes. Includes beating up Judal, getting hit for no reason, and fluff. FLUFF EVERYWHERE (mostly). These stories are a spin-off to my other story Starry Skies, so you should probably read that first...'Halloween Special' is up!
1. The Prank the Oracle Pulled

**Beneath the Stars**

**By Gold Sparrow**

The Prank the Oracle Pulled

* * *

Bad was minding her own business. Just leaving the room, and walking down the hallway like a normal person, when out of nowhere water falls on her.

And it's cold too.

So while she screams at the impact and then slips back on her butt, her entire dress gets wet. Luckily nobody's around to see her epic fail except-

That laughing boy in the corner.

HOW DARE HE LAUGH-

It's okay, it's okay, it's not like he's the one who-

Is that a pully system?  
Did he...was he the one who pulled the trigger?

…

…

…

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, BRAT!" Bad shrieks at him, jumping to her feet and racing over to him with the speed of a cheetah, flames in her eyes.

But the floor is still wet.

Her face connects with the floor and she groans at the pain flooding in, feeling her hair fall over her head ungracefully. The boy begins to laugh harder, and then falls down onto the ground like she did, clutching his sides and wiping his eyes with his fingers.

"You're such an idiot midget" The teen drawls, chuckling in between words, and pointing a finger at her mockingly.

That…

That stupid…

ARRRRGGGHHHH!

Getting up again and ignoring her internal screaming, Bad is careful in her steps toward him, making sure not to slip again. Looking down at the teen, she recognizes him. That exposing outfit, arrogant crimson eyes and annoyingly complicated ponytail. It's Judal!

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, I'll kick your ass." He opens his mouth, probably to call her a midget again, or say how she can't break his borg, but Bad's leg is already connecting with his jaw and he goes flying, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop. Judal's expression is that of pained confusion, and he stares at her.

"What do you think you're doing mid-" She shoots forward, kicking his chest and sending a punch to his cheek, all while growling,

"Try calling me that again, jerk!" Spinning in the air and landing a few feet away from him, she's able to hear his groan. Standing up, Judal fixes his glare onto her, malice literally oozing from his skin.

"You're going to get it now" He pulls his wand out from his black choli and gets into a fighting stance, his teeth bared like a dog. Bad almost laughs at his lame attempt to scare her. She was too fast for his borg the previous times, and she can certainly beat him despite being a nine-almost-ten year old.

A realization crosses through Bad's mind.

She could beat Judal due to her extension knowledge of magic and spells, yes, but there is two things she is missing that didn't compute when she first picked a fight with him.

One:

SHE IS TEN.

Two:

SHEBA IS NOT HERE BUT WITH EREN.

In other words, she is fighting a **magi** with only her **bare fists** to defend against him.

_Eh, I need to test my skills anyway._

"Bring it, Judar!"  
"It's Judal!"

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

Twisting around, Bad dodges his ice spear and punches a hole through his borg, sending glass like fragments of the barrier in all directions. Next comes a kick to the legs making him sprawl to the ground and another kick to the stomach. Then, heaving him up and punching his face, she throws him back down to the dirt and breaths heavily, taking stock of the destruction caused.

The boy is unconsious now, but groans in his sleep, bruises forming on his midriff and cheeks where she hit him multiple times.

A giant hole in the palace wall, trampled flower beds, the lily pond destroyed, and a few trees fallen to the ground, not to mention the few craters here and there that are still smoking. As for her, cuts line her arms and a bad bruise on her stomach aches. Luckily (and mysteriously) Bad's not bleeding. Her feet are raw and sore from all the dodging and running she was forced to due, and nothing sounds better than a bath and nap.

The rustling of armor brings her to her senses, and she realizes that the Kou army is headed her way. Sighing, she uses the last of her strength to jump up back into the hole and through the hallway, leaving before anyone can see her.

Bad giggles.

"That was a lot of fun~" her eyes narrow "but he better not prank me again"

* * *

Hi everyone! This is just a little spoof of my story Starry Skies, and I really hope you like it! If you haven't read Starry Skies, none of this will make much sense to you, so I suggest reading it first~

BYE~~~~~~~


	2. Hakuei and Eren's First meeting

**Beneath the Stars**

**By Gold Sparrow**

Hakuei and Eren's First Meeting

* * *

Her first impression of Eren was this-

_Very tall_

Then she took a closer look-

_Muscular_

Then she looked down-

_NOT WEARING A SHIRT_

* * *

His first impression of Hakuei was this-

_Awesome fan_

Then he took a closer look

_Wow, she's really pretty._

Then he looked down-

_Why is she staring at my chest?_

"P-PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!"

"Huh?"

"PLEASE PUT SOMETHING ON!"

"But I am wearing clothes-"

*Smack*

* * *

Hakuei and Eren get along surprisingly well considering she slapped him the first time they met.


	3. The Life and Death of Alice Marsden

**Beneath the Stars**

**By Gold Sparrow**

The Life and Death of Alice Marsden

* * *

Once upon a time, life was simple. She was...how old was she? Seven? And she was in first grade, right? Yeah. That was it.

Seven and a like a doll, some would say. Alice didn't think that was true, but people would say it. People were nice...mostly. Honestly, her seventh year of life was very blurry, but she remembers what really stuck.

Alice Marsden used to have long hair.

Long, pale-as-snow hair that her mother brushed and cut and tended to everyday before going to school, and sometimes after. She remembers a hand, so tiny and fat, reaching up and tugging on it, giggling and squealing when she chased after the culprit.

And when she caught that little criminal, she heaved him into the air so he was in front of the sun. At the time it felt like a rose-tinted memory, even as it was happening. Arms spread wide, joy filling the face, and it's too bright, too perfect.

The pretty filter is gone, and everything becomes clear.

White walls. White furniture. White...everything. She remembers the room, and the monitors all around her. Alice remembers being weak, really, truly weak, and helpless as the doctors held her life in their white-gloved hands.

A woman, someone pretty like a picture and fake like one too, simpering and checking her manicured nails when her father wasn't paying attention. Who was she?

She'd forgotten the face of her father's girlfriend.

"Your mother and I are seperated. Both of us just need to take a break from the stress…" The stress of your only daughter being terminally ill? _You_ need a break? What about her? Sick, sad, pained her? "And I wanted to introduce you to-"

What was her name again?

When he thought Alice was asleep, he whispered something in the woman's ear and glass broke. No- that was just her excuse for a flirtatious giggle. What a-

Her father smiles, and guides her by the waist out of the room, never even taking a look back. Good thing too, because then he'd see her tears that crawled and clawed through her lashes.

"You could have said goodbye…" She whispers, the only thing she said the whole visit.

Harmony. Too pretty a name for such a blackhearted woman.

* * *

The rest really was a blur. When it wasn't light it was dark, when she wasn't sleeping she was awake, counting down the hours until she was tired enough to rest again. It was hopeless, Alice realized, to try to get up. Her lungs, something about her lungs, was definitely wrong. She could barely move, and that meant that she needed to use one of those stupid portable toilet thingys when nature called.

And it had to be a guy to help her do it.

EVERY TIME.

At least she had the soaps to look forward to.

* * *

Years passed like snails, but visits came too often. Sometimes it was just dad, other times just mom. She doesn't remember a time when both were in the same room smiling. But they came at the same time on a few occasions.

They didn't talk a lot, and when they did, it was about the illness, and the test results, and the miracle to save her that probably wouldn't happen. Her father married Harmony. Her little brother, that sweet thing that tugged her hair, turned twelve.

He almost never got to visit. But when he did, he gave her biggest, dorkest smile she'd ever seen and squeezed her hand too tightly for her not to cry out.

When you've been as sick as she, every little pinprick of pain gets amplified a hundred fold. He would always promise to be gentler next time, but he was jock, a football star, and he couldn't help but mismanage his strength.

Her sweet little brother.

She missed him everyday.

From his blond hair that shimmers pale gold when it hit the light, and the bright pools of blue that take up too much space on his face, to the youthful curves of babyfat waiting to be shed and leave behind a handsome man made her love him so much. Plus his over excitement and enthusiasm made her feel…not hopeful. Alice was never hopeful. But maybe…

Happy.

So happy that she wanted to live for the next time she saw him, for the next day and update on the annoying linebackers on his team. Even if that meant listening to Harmony and her dad coo at each other, and her mother's condescending words and tone.

* * *

Ah, but she didn't.

* * *

Pain is different for everyone, Alice was sure of it. Physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain. Each hurts, and each causes a effect on the life of the person, no matter how big or small. Some can handle a lot of pain, but other cannot.

It is not a matter of strength, as much as we would like it to be, but a matter of your will. And having a weak will is not something to be sad about. Who cares if you break easily? It's about what you accomplish that counts.

For Alice, her pain was an agony. She had a weak will, she'll admit. But still…her lungs burned, and her throat was constricted, like she ran a marathon. She wanted to scream, to beg for it to be over, but the air wouldn't come, and the spasms of her body rolled her onto her sides. Vaguely, she felt hands touching her, pinning her to the gurney, but she then began to scream. An animalistic, barbaric scream that echoed out of her mouth and out the hallway, alerting the entire hospital of the pain of Alice Marsden.

The scream stopped abruptly, and she tried to get breath. Once again, it didn't come. She was forced to jerk around like a fish out of water and something...foamy dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, and down her chin onto her throat.

Someone was shouting, and another was whispering into her ear.

Alice had no idea what he was saying, or if it was a he.

Only excruciating agony pounding like a sledgehammer through every nerve in her body.

* * *

Alice met Jane when she was fifteen. She also died about two weeks later, though that is another story for another time. There was nothing particularly interesting about the girl, in fact, there didn't seem to be anything eye-catching at all. She was...plain.

Brown hair. Not like like hot coco, not like dark chocolate. She didn't smell good, but not bad either, sort of like too-sweet-too-sour air freshener, but not strong at all. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair, and they didn't look bored or calm but blank.

Her features blended in with one another so well that she could barely tell them apart. Honestly, she just didn't seem important or newsworthy.

The girl just was.

The uniform- red pants, a white starch shirt and white apron to boot- showed her that this was the volunteer the hospital had gotten to help with the patients. She was carrying something, a yellow bouquet with girly, frilly flowers. She raised an eyebrow and regarded the girl she was to watch.

Alice fought the urge to laugh.

Yes, look upon this stick thin girl with a shaved head, whose blue eyes hold no life and pale skin show the blue and red veins the run across the flesh like the scars on her chest. Laugh at her, mock her, for this is the life she so generously was given.

_Jane,_ the nametage read, _Jane Hullburg._

The girl didn't say a word though, merely set the flowers up on her bedside table in a vase. Then she said, in a monotone voice that was somehow incredibly haunting,

"They're poppies"

"..." She's heard the name before, and a distant, far off memory of the good old days flutters on the corner of her mind, a park and a tour and a ice cold lemonade for the heat of the summer.

"Don't tell me you've never seen poppies before?"

"..." Of course she has, Alice hasn't been here forever.

She has...right?

"Well, they really are pretty" something about that sentence hits a nerve in Alice's heart, and she can almost feel a response slipping off her tongue, into the air, stabbing at the girl and bringing her down. All the anger of being ignored, all the resentment of being sick, all the utter sadness that consumes her each and every day, waiting to be plunged into the back of a volunteer.

But it doesn't come, and instead Alice leans back and calms her rushing heart. She doesn't want hurt again. Don't let it hurt again…

* * *

She grows to like Jane, and she has no idea why. She girl comes again and again, bringing a new flower, and a new vase. A splash of color on a bright, empty canvas. And also, a strange comic. Jane didn't stick around to explain how to read it, but Alice was able to figure it out.

_Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic_

In truth, Alice didn't like it that much. After the second volume came, and the third and fourth and fifth and on and on she was unable to put it down. Jane came in again and again, multiple times a day, each time bringing in a new piece of the comic.

Jane would complain about her schoolwork, and the plot of magi, and the gassy man in room 221 and Alice felt herself cracking a foreign expression that she realized was a smile.

The day Alice Marsden died, she asked Jane a question.

It was the first time the sick girl had asked the highschool senior a question, and the first time she had spoken since her father explained that her parents weren't getting back together again.

"Are you scared of death?" They had been discussing Solomon turning into God, and whether or not his body left back on Alma Torran was dead or not. It seemed appropriate, but they were in a hospital, and one of them was dying.

(Alice might have said already dead)

Jane didn't cock her head, didn't smile, didn't frown, merely be blank. Unreadable.

She was quiet for so long that Alice thought she could almost see through the senior, whose plain features already made it easy to ignore or overlook her despite her being an incrediable genius.

"You sound like a frog" It's true. Her voice, crack with disuse and quiet with nervousness sounded like the croaking reptile. Alice didn't have it in her to glare or speak again, however. "But to answer your question; no. I'm not afraid of death"

"Well...I guess it's because we all die at some point. It doesn't seem like it, but it's true. No matter how smart you are, or fit, or pretty, or brave, you'll die. Some quicker than others, others slower than some. Whatever is beyond this world we just have to bear it, and there is no point fearing the unknown" she pauses, as if contemplating her own words. "Well, you can fear the unknown, but there is no use fearing what is as natural as life"

* * *

The red roses were so pretty. Thank God they weren't the same color as the flames seeping toward her like arms outstretched in a yawn.

"_...there is no use fearing what is as natural as life"_

Maybe there was no point in it, but it was scary. Closing her eyes, Alice Marsden, fifteen years old, dreams about roses and a plain, ordinary girl with a large brain. And Alice Marsden says her goodbyes to her little brother, her bitter mother, absent father and even to self-centered Harmony.

Alice'll figure out what is beyond this world, and then tell them what it's like when they join her. It's the least she can do, right?

* * *

It was just a nice day. Rain clouds had passed, the sun shines in a dim, calming matter. In one wooden house surrounded by a garden sprouting veggies and fruits, a baby's wail breaks the silence and stirs the neighbors, who curse and sputter out their revulsion.

A happy, young, scared mother comforts her firstborn- a girl with tuffs of wild red hair and a cringing face- and shushes her with a tired voice.

A baby has been born.

Catrina has arrived, and Alice has found out the truth- there is no end to her tale. Not yet.

* * *

Hello!

Whatcha' think? I tried! I don't know, this is sort of depressing. But I started to type it and the words kept coming, not to mention the depth I've been able to achieve with Alice. The character you all know is Catrina, who is friendly and welcoming, but you don't know Alice. God, even I don't know Alice.

I never really played much with her life, but then I realized that she has a pretty bad living situation. Her parents are too busy thinking of how to ignore their child's death to give her attention, which leads to self-hate and a bitterness Alice can't help but want to express in any way possible, and her sibling, who is the only one she cared about, never saw only joy she got was at the end of her life with Jane who really was just a stranger who cared enough to come and chat and help, despite being a bit remote and awkward.

Really, Alice is almost a deeper character than Catrina, and I need to start showing that all the characters; Jane and Centola, John and Asad, Charlie and Eren, share some of the same characteristics. They can't just let go of who they were so easily, and I'm now determined to erase the line between the two worlds: ours and the magi world.

Ahem. Done. Thanks for reading! Please review!

BYE~~~~~~~


	4. Halloween Special: Trick, Please!

**S**t**a**r**r**y **S**k**i**e**s**

**B**y **G**o**l**d **S**p**a**r**r**o**w**

**H**A**L**L**O**W**E**E**N** S**P**E**C**I**A**L**: **

Tr**ic**k, P**le**as**e!**

* * *

**8:01 PM, The Kou Gardens…**

* * *

"Everyone here?" The girl whispers, crouched low in the bushes. Several others squat with her, their own grumbles falling into her ear in a rather unpeaceful manner.

"Eren, your elbow is in my face!"

"Catrina, get off my costume!"

"Everyone, let's quiet down a bit, okay?"

"Oh, piss off Cent"

"W-wha- You piss-!"

"Shut up!" the ringleader, the girl, snaps, a biting edge to her voice. Her four companions quiet, but still fidget uncomfortably. The teen on her left, a pretty girl dressed up like gypsy, pouts, hugging her knees from the cold. On the right, a boy dressed like a samurai and another dressed like a boxer shift under her heavy gaze, and the girl next to them, who tries in vain to fix her fairy wings, ignores the glare.

"Sorry Bad" They all chorus, and Bad sighs.

"Let's get ready" And they do, holding up their own toilet paper and looking to the target. Bad slips away, toward the hole in the hedge, and one by one they all get through. "Eren, get your butt through!"

"I can't" Eren's shoulders are too large, and he ends up shaking his head. "I'm going around"

"You'll get caught!" Bad stomps her foot. "Plus it's funner this way!"

"More fun" Centola corrects, and slowly everyone turns to stare at her. "What? Proper grammar!" The garden is quiet, and Eren walks around, hopping the waist high fence with ease.

"'Kay. Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Whipping around, Bad's mouth goes dry. "WE were here first"

"What?!" She squeals, stomping forward, her black witch costume waving with the movement. "Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!" The boy retaliates, his fake sword swinging at his waist swinging. "We've been waiting here for the last ten minutes"

"We've been here for twenty"

"Thirty"

"Forever"

"Forever and a minute!"

"Not possible, Alibaba!" Alibaba puffs up his cheeks, and Bad does the same. Centola waves slightly at the blue haired boy next to Alibaba, and Catrina shares a smile with the redhead there too.

"Hi Aladdin, Morgiana, Kougyoku"

"Hey Kougyoku" Asad winks at the younger girl, and she goes cherry red at the action.

"Traitors! Don't speak with the enemies!"

"Enemies?" Bad crosses her arms, the staff she had to complete her outfit clutched in her palm. She named it Sheba, though the reason why slipped her mind.

"Yes. I've been planning this attack on Gyokuen Ren for the last month, and I won't let it be ruined by a bunch of losers with...string?"

"I was out of toilet paper" Aladdin admits with a blush, and Bad smiles at him, and replies,

"Oh, it's okay if it was your idea, Aladdin" The gypsy beside Bad tosses her 'weapon' back and forth between her hands, sighing.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We'll stay" The two leaders answer at the same time. "Jinx!"

"Well, how about-"

"Hey, we were here first!"

"Sinbad?!" Yet another group arrives. Their leader, a man with flushed cheeks wearing a pirate costume hiccups as he approaches.

"Sin, there are kids here-"

"NOPE! This woman tried to sue me last month! Imma toilet paper the crap outta her house~" The space is filling up slowly, with Sinbad's eight friends-

Wait.

Eight?

The horror on Centola's face is evident once her aunt Zeina, decked out in her own cat costume, is shown with them, laughing at the drunk pirate who spouts nonsense.

"Auntie Zeina?!"

"Oh please Cent, don't interrupt the show~!" The aunt replies, giggling. Bad steps up, gaining attention.

"This is my target! Please vacate the premises immediately!" Sinbad hiccups again, and shakes his head. Alibaba also stubbornly refuses, and Bad's face goes scarlet. "Seriously-"

"Who's there?" A woman calls, and instantly every person freezes, taking a quick peek at the light flooding out from the open door. In a flash they are all running out the gate, down the road toward their cars. Zeina jumps into her car, and Sinbad flies into the passenger seat as Ja'far, Masrur and Spartos join them. Aladdin tries to keep up with Alibaba, Kougyoku and Morgiana as the door to Hakuryuu's jeep swing open and the teen screams,

"Go, go, go!" At them.

Drakon, Sharrkan, Pisti and Hinahoho hop into Drakon's wife, Sahel's car, and she does drive away, but ignores their pleads for her to go faster than the speed limit.

"Hi Bad!" Yamu chirps as the girl and her four companions rush in, oblivious to the commotion. "I assume Gyokuen heard the ruckus all you idiots were causing?"

"Yep! NOW PUNCH IT!" And they speed off into the halloween night.

* * *

**8:34, Sindria Estate**

* * *

"Seriously Sinbad, that was beyond stupid" Ja'far scolds the man, taking the drink out of his hands. Sinbad pouts, adjusting his vampire outfit and fangs dyed red with the wine. "I can't believe you talked me into going with you fools, Zeina!"

Said woman merely shrugs, her feet dangling inches above the floor from her seat on their nice table. Drakon is getting scolded by Sahel, and Sharrkan, Pisti and Hinahoho trade war stories about what they saw as they were leaving.

"It was fun, admit it!"

"...Why am I friends with you people…?"

"Whelp, let's go finish 'er off!" Sinbad cheers, though only Zeina, Sharrkan and Pisti cheer with him. All the others have sweat drops falling down their foreheads.

* * *

**9:10 PM, The Kou Gardens…**

* * *

Alibaba anxiously watches the windows of the house. The kitchen one is off, and so is the living room, but down the hall a light is on. If they do this, then they have to be extremely quiet. Aladdin and Mor quietly complain about the knee pains from crouching, but Alibaba is adment. Gyokuen Ren had nearly got him expelled two weeks ago for picking a fight with her step-son Kouen, who isn't even school anymore! AND, the entire thing wasn't even his fault!

Payback'll be a bitch.

Slowly he creeps to the front, and the others follow. Pulling back his arm, he prepares to throw it, until-

"Seriously, Prince-y, GTFO"

"Bad, will you just shut up and spare the world your annoying habit of talking?" The little girl glowers at him, and then smiles sweetly at Aladdin.

"Hi Aladdin! Is Alibaba always this mean?"

"Uh...I'm just going to let you two sort that out" The strawberry blonde by her side squints at the house, scanning for movement.

"I'm surprised Hakuryuu agreed to drive you around" Alibaba shrugs.

"He hates his mom with a passion. Ever since he and Hakuei moved out, they never got along" The pinkette nods. "Gyokuen's a-"

"Meanie-poo-poo"

"...Uh, Yeah, let's go with that"

"So…"

"..." They all stare at one another. "Should we…"

"Work together?" Centola suggests, smiling. Catrina, Eren and Asad aren't paying much attention anymore, as Catrina and Morgiana are chatting idly and Eren's looking at the house, already aiming. Asad had taken Kougyoku aside, and now the two talk, Asad shooting the girl dressed up like a princess flirty smirks that should be illegal.

"Eh, might as well" Bad stubbornly agrees, looking away. "But don't get in my way, Prince-y. Aladdin, do you want to teepee over there~?" before anyone can take a step, someone shouts,

"HEEEEERE'S SINBAD!" They look over to the man, who instead of his pirate costume, now has on some sort of ax-murder costume complete with fake blood and a chainsaw. They all gawk at him, and then-

"Hello?" The woman's voice is back. "Trick or treaters?" And instantly they're running again, back into the cars, and far away from the Kou Garden houses that line the plot of land.

* * *

**9:51 PM, Yunan's house**

* * *

"We should just watch a movie" Asad suggests, lazing on the house as Bad paces. Yunan enters with hot coco, nodding.

"That sounds fun! What do you think, sweetheart?" Bad clenches her fist, and then stomps the floor.

"Papa, I promised Judal I'd teepee Gyokuen's house tonight for him so he could go to a friend's house without feeling guilty about ruining the tradition! What'll he say tomorrow when it didn't happen?" Bad runs over and plops down on Asad's stomach, crossing her arms. "I'm in a doozy!"

"OOF! Pleeaase ge...et off!" Yunan chuckles and places the cups on the table. Catrina, Eren, Centola and Yamu soon enter, drawn by the smell. "Heeelp!"

"Bad, please get off Asad" Catrina asks sweetly.

"No"

"Well I tried" Catrina sips the warm drink, looking blissful from the taste. "Wow Yunan! How'd you make this?"

"I have a secret recipe!" the man states proudly. The doorbell rings, and Yunan opens it, smiling at the three children at the door with a bowl of kit-kats in his hand. "Hello"

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Here, take one"

"How about three?"

"uh-"

"Four!" Another child digs his hand into the bowl.

"The whole thing!"

"Wait-" Yunan cries as the bowl is stolen from his hands by the three little monsters, and they run away, splitting the candy between themselves. "My candy!"

Everyone just looks at the man who falls to the floor and begins to weep hysterically. Yamu turns to Bad.

"I'll drive you kids there"

* * *

**10:13 PM, The Kou Gardens**

* * *

"This is getting old" It's a three way standoff, and Alibaba, Bad, and Sinbad are all standing in a circle. "Seriously, some people need to leave"

Alibaba frowns and shakes his head.

"We formed a truce, remember?"

"What?! I wasn't I allowed in this 'truce'?" Sinbad asks, scandalized. The two younger leaders stare at him.

"You showed up dressed like a murderer…"

"...and you were making a 'Shining' reference…"

"Psh, shut up" The adult huffs, puffing out his wolf costume.

_Where is he getting these outfits?!_

Smirking, Bad offers a hand.

"Let's just teepee the crap out of this woman, shall we?"

"Agreed" They say in unison.

"Asad, Kougyoku, get over here and stop being gross! Centola, Eren, you get the hedges and trees with Zeina and Pisti! Sharrkan, Sinbad and Alibaba will get the house, and Aladdin and I will hit up that tree" Everyone one aims, and then, as they release the white paper into the air, the door opens. Staring at said front door, they meet a pair of red eyes.

"Oi, I don't care what you're doing, but don't make so much noise" Kouha says, and slinks back inside. It takes three seconds for his words to process, and then everyone gets back to work.

* * *

The next morning, when the matriarch of the Ren family awakens, she meets with hundres of white toiletries strewn across her house and garden. Narrowing her eyes, she whispers,

"Judal...We talked about this!"

* * *

Somewhere, passed out in a certain redheaded man's apartment, a black haired boy shivers and rolls over onto his side.

"Bad you better have...done that thing…*Snore*"

* * *

Hello! Halloween special = AU! YAY! Fun, right? Well, I hope you liked it! Now it's late so I gotta sleep so...

Happy Halloween!

BYE~~~~~~~


End file.
